kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
' Address to You, the Wikians: '''Friends, Editors, Wikians, lend me your eyes. It has come to my attention and utter amazment and joy that I have been nominated for User of the Month. I must say first off what an extreme honor it is to even have such a nomination bestoed upon me. I know I'm most likely not going to get many votes because I don't really do mainspace. I've been working galleries lately but other than that I just help out with whatever I can behind the scene. I feel the users that put themselves out there and really kill themselves to make this wiki a better place by improving articles and fighting vandals really deserve a nomination. The other nominees I feel deserve that nomination far more than I do which again is why I don't empect anything really. But for me to be nominated for such a title is just amazing :) It makes me really see I'm appreciated for all the work I do. For those of you that don't really know what I'm all about I do kill myself to better the wiki but I do so behind the scenes. What I do here is I help anyone with anything at all that I can. Talk Bubbles, Images, Coding you name it I will be there doing what I can and more. I do kill myself for this wiki I just want to make that clear. From the moment I get home I am on here right away to do whatever I can for anyone at all. My entire being is dedicated to this wiki and it will be for as long as my life will allow it! I just want to make this clear to EVERYONE. I will drop anything to work on something for you. I will do whatever I am asked to do whatever it may be. So I will take this oppertunity to say that for anyone that needs anyhelp what-so-ever I am always happy to help! I'm never too busy and I will never turn you down. I'm a very nice person and hey if all you need is a friend I'm good for that too :) I promise I won't bite :) So my friends, my fellow KH lovers, and of course my fellow Wikians, I say thank you for giving me purpose! I will talk to you soon, have a wonderful day where ever you may be! ' Journal Entry: ' Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't really been online at all yesterday and today but I have major homework to d >.> I used to skip out on it but nowmy parents have desided to make a federa case out of it >.> So I '''have' to do this time wasting crap >.> And yes that s exactly how I feel about most hw). I wll tr to get it done so I can go answer all your messages and get to work on here but no promises. I have soooooo much work to do today it's not even funny.... Why do people say that anyway??? Of course it's not funny it's painful >.> Why would you think anythng like that is funny in the first place??? But anyways talk to you later people! http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> Re: Hello O.o yes I saw it, its amazing, you dont know "old english text mt"? Well here it is, and yeah you right, how about "Lost Record"? And again "L" and "R" in old english mt and the rest in kingdom hearts font, btw do you think you can try it with this one? I'm loving the design for it lolz XD. UnknownChaser 05:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, all it now needs is the words and it'll be perfect :D UnknownChaser 05:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The "L" and "R" are to be in white while the rest in black and the words should go between the flower and Noctis UnknownChaser 05:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) o.o really? it look greyish to me o.O if you can't do it, thats fine with me, black would do :D UnknownChaser 06:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) DUDE I LOVE IT!!! But can you make the "Report" go down? The "Lost" fit perfectly in the spce, but (due to OCD + ADHD) I hate it when stuff overlap or doesn't fit D: I think it would be better if it went downward UnknownChaser 06:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) lolz you do? yay for us!! I mean like the the letter are stack on top of one other (like a tower) so "R" on top then "e", then "p", etc. "Report" would fit better like that, is this confusing o.o UnknownChaser 06:44, January 29, 2011 (UTC) OMG YESSSS!!!! thats what i had in mind, its perfect O.O UnknownChaser 06:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) weeee yes thank you :D now i see why your so epic on the wiki, but now if you excuse me, i have to go alseep now (seeing as how its 2 in the morning where i am) lol, catch you on the filp side UnknownChaser 07:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem of course :-D Re: Userbox Continued Re:Hey Chitalian Just dropping by shortly Oh? hmm? from what I know, he was the one who made it. Digital art. he could be a liar, but i really believe he made it. if you wanna see more of his work, its mogcaiz of deviantart. I certainly doubt he copied it, but i guess he could be a liar. or maybe the one you saw copied of him. :O :D :? :P (^_^) smileys are fun! 01:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sprites Hey :DDDDDDDD Frustrating picture-searching Surprise HAIIII }} }} }} }} }} }} Hi One More Question (Well, Two Really) Jello, Mello, Kello, Cello, 'Ello, Hello, Roxas Friend List } |text= Can you add me to your friend list? I'm not sure if you consider me a friend or not, but you helped me out a lot. }} } |text=can you add me to your freinds list? because you help me out allot when i first joined. }} Screen Image It's awesome!!!! How can I set it up like yours? (In bottom corners) } |text=Can you send me the coding for the screen images because i really want some thanks a ton }} } |text=thanks man ummm do you think you could make me one with crossed the way to the dawn and soul eaters that say into the darkness underneath... kinda like yours i geuss hehe }} } |text=thanks man and yeah i did CONGATS mate }} } |text=its all good man. uhhhh i couldent understand that last bit could u rewite it for me ill show u which bit. "Uhm ur gunna need to sorten what you want it to so though." kinda hard to understand }} } |text=ahhh that makes more sense ummm how about riku instead then }} } |text= that would be sweet man thanks }} } |text=DOOD THATS SICK MAN THANKS HEAPS uhhhh how do i put up on my screen }} THANKS!!!!! } |text=dood you are the best thanks so much }} Simply amazing Snow Congrats!!!! How I missed this! Sprites UotM }} }} }} }} Congrats!! hmm i dunno } |text= you know im not sure about the pic, i asked the inexsistant if he could make me a box so im just waiting for that to get in and i dont know how to do a sig. can u show me how? }} sig } |text=ok how about 2 way to the dawns facing right and left respectively in between them crossed oathkeeper and oblivions and the writing in silver and black(like yours sorta) saying follow me into the darkness if you can do that please... thanks man }} } |text=like on your speech bubbles the tiny OK&O that are crossed oh and it looks awesome dude }} Hi Roxas }|goofy= Hi Roxas. Sure, I'd love to be friends. I've seen you around the wiki. Tell me about yourself, where are you from, what do you do on this wiki, ect. I've briefly looked at your profile so I have background knowledge. Here's my Friend box code { {User Axeken} } don't add the spaces between the brackets. Looking forward to becoming great friends with you RoxasXIIILK.}} }|herc=Well first off I'm from Australia, Queensland the one with all the floods and cyclones and it is 10 PM here. Excuse me for my ignorance but where is Massachusetts. Anyway I try to bring the latest KH News to our forums and put forth theories with lots of back-up or just guess because every edit I make it gets reverted, so I give up on that. Now I just chill on the forums and talk pages.}} Hello About that... Archiving }} Have you seen this? Don't Don't hear them. I'll take care of them. You deserve it. And, forgive me for breaking the rule n#3, Roxas --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to pitch in as well. New Section Congratz Hey man, just your messages (srry, I haven't been online for the last day, due to school and other stuff), but congratz on the nomination, but since hearing it, I hear there been some controversy about it :\ but I'm a neutral person and don't want to get involved in it. But still gratz on it :D BTW you can help me make a sig? REALLYZZ? :D good, cus I'm tried of using "~" x4 UnknownChaser 03:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok man, if your upset at the moment I don't wanna force you to help me make a sig, I can wait, I have all the time. The truth to be told, I think it kinda a stupid dispute to talking about, I mean: ''Does it really matter if a person edit "mainstream" or not? As long '''as' a person edit on the wiki and help the wiki grow and expand is all that matter. So what if this "person" is nominated this month or that month, there still 11 left in the year to be nominated. Does it really matter? Does it matter if your not a UotM for this month? In the end (either this month or some other month), your gonna be a UofM, so it doesn't really matter, we all are gonna be a UofM sooner or later.'' UnknownChaser 03:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Again like I said, I don't wanna get involved in this stupid dispute. As long as you help out out the wiki in any way, thats all that matter. Every user has his/her own weakness and strength of what they can do on the wiki. We do what we can do, as long as stuff gets done, thats all that matter. But people cant seem to understand the concept. We're all gonna be a UotM sooner or latter, so it doesn't really matter it its this month or that month. UnknownChaser 04:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats works with me:D UnknownChaser 04:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I really can't tell what "Rule #3" is seeing as how there no number to tell which rule is what number, only black square :P, but if now excuse me I need to go to sleep, such a busy day tomorrow for me. UnknownChaser 05:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello there from a stranger RE:Sig } |text=Hey man wasent sure if you got my last message the sig looks awesome,when i said oathkeeper and oblivion crossed i meant like this--> at both sides of the sentence }} } |text=just either side of the sentence like this (sentence) thanks again mate }} } |text= dude thats awesome thank you so much }} Restate Featured User I read what you said. Don't tell anybody to change their vote. Dedication means a lot to you, although I must say hurting your grades for the wiki isn't smart at all. While I too love the wiki, there is a difference between dedication and addiction. Nevertheless, I respect your position and what you do. -- 21:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't tell them to revote. If you win, I'll be honored to lose to you. Besides, I kinda want to win in May, because June is my birthday month :) -- 22:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) If you mean my user name, I initially made my account for the Naruto Wiki, but wanted a name that didn't align me with any one medium, since I like a ton of different things. I've always been fascinated with gemstones, and I was on an Egyptian mythology-high at the time, so I mixed those two together; scarabs are important Egypitan mythological figures, and lapis lazuli is a semi-precious gemstone they frequently used. 23:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sprites Now Its My Turn to Thank You! Friends . I'll be sure to add yours.}} CPU Image Re: Recent events T-Thank you! userbox finally got my user box working so here you go mate 03:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) small question thingy Thnx Thanks for introducing me to the wikia. i'm getting alot of hospitality since i came here is cuzza my username? XD Anyway, thnx hope to cya round some other time. P.S. Oh, and call me Guest for short. after all, I'm YOUR Guest hehe... Angry bubble sprite What do you think...? Thank You, Thank You, Thank You times a Kabillion! Hooded Sprite }} Hey, I need a hand. Could you give me a hand with these articles, User:Axeken/Yoko Shimomura and User:Axeken/Tetsuya Nomura. Just any extra info, some trivia and a tidy up will be great. If you could, that'd be great and let me know if you can.--Axeken 11:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC)